The present invention comprises a new Arenaria, botanically known as Arenaria montana, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘AMOZ0001’.
‘AMOZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a large sized white flower, compact plant habit and does not need cold temperatures to flower. ‘AMOZ0001’ originated from an open pollinated cross which took place in April 2007 in a breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘K1243-1’, unpatented, with white flowers, is later to flower and has smaller flowers that that of ‘AMOZ0001’.
The male parent of ‘AMOZ0001’ is not known. The seed was sown in September 2007 and ‘AMOZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘AMOZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.